Faded Pictures
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: Before Goku left to fuse with the dragon at the end of GT, what if he stopped by to see Chi Chi first?? Warning: kinda sad and it's a songfic


Faded Pictures  
  
  
  
_She was more than a woman, a goddess for all to see   
And all I ever needed was right here loving me   
For a while we were cool and the grooving of love was on   
But I still remember how it felt when our love was gone_  
  
Goku stared at his wife from the window. She was sitting on the couch   
looking at a picture book. It was some pictures they took or collected over   
the years. It really was going to be hard leaving her again. Especially since   
there would be no way for him to come back.   
  
Chi Chi wore her usual clothes. But he didn't seem to notice. All he   
could think about was how pretty she looked. Age changed her, but only for   
the better. She wasn't as bossy or emotional as she was in the past. The   
past. He knew he was never a good husband for her. Never said "I love you" or   
anything. But when he saw her, he felt so happy. It was an emotion he   
couldn't describe. Even though she was upset with him, she still loved him.   
Even after he left her to raise Goten, she still cared. He shook his head. "I   
don't deserve her." But after his little scenario with the black star   
dragonballs, he felt something missing. He figured it was him being a kid   
made him feel funny. But this feeling got worse and worse by the day.   
  
Tears came to his eyes. His heart shattered at the memory. It was the   
day he knew Chi Chi didn't love him like she used to. He felt anger, sorrow,   
and heartache when he realized it. Her love was the main reason he fought.   
Her love was the reason he knew he had the strength. But when her love just   
faded away... 'I can't go on.'  
  
_Tattered picture book   
Was a photograph she took years ago   
Secret memories in her mind, how could love be so unkind   
Heartbreak time_   
  
He peered in closer to look through the window. He saw her pull a picture   
closer to her. It was one of the rare ones of both of them together. He   
remembered the memory too well.   
**  
  
"Chi Chi... you are not suppose to be on the beach when your tummy is that   
fat."  
  
"Be quiet!! Just because I am pregnant means nothing. Let's take a picture."  
  
"But won't that light hurt you?"  
  
"Goku!! I am not handicapped. To prove you wrong I'll take the picture   
myself."  
  
Goku was just about to protest, but Chi Chi came and put his arm around her. She smiled and flashed the camera in both of their faces."See... I told you. And I am fine."  
**  
  
He grinned sadly at the memory. His mouth was wide open in the picture   
and she was grinning madly. She still clutched to that picture for dear life   
as she looked at the wall. "Goku... why did you leave me again?"  
  
_Faded pictures in a broken glass   
Like a mirror revealing   
What the woman is feeling   
Was it someone from a distant past   
Cuz it's breaking my heart   
So won't you stare into the glass_   
  
More tears ran down his face. 'Why didn't I give her the love and   
attention she needed?' Chi Chi pulled the photo away from her chest. She just   
looked at it. One of her tears landed on the picture.   
  
As he looked through the glass he saw he reaction. Carefully and slowly   
she ripped the photo in half. If he thought his heart was broken before. It   
was just shattered.  
  
_As she turned through the pages, the tears roll down her face   
I could see her reminiscing why her life had to be this way   
Then she stopped as she came to a page where her diary ends   
Smelled the scent of an old rose from her lover I suppose_   
  
He watched her with tears filling up his vision. She kept turning the   
pages. Her eyes flooding with tears. For every tear she dropped, he dropped   
two more. But when she came to their wedding photograph, it was hard to tell   
who cried the most. He watched her. It was like he was there too. In reality,   
he wasn't there for her in a long time. Then baby pictures of Gohan and   
Goten. Pictures of awards Gohan had won in school. Pictures of Goten's first   
steps. Pictures of his family's past he was not a part of. Chi Chi's hands   
shook. She had to get rid of some of this stress. She bowed her head down and   
cried in her hands. He watched her chest heave up and down. More tears   
escaped his eyes. When she calmed down she turned to the last page. A pressed   
flower fell out. "Who gave that to h..."  
  
Just like the baka he was. He forgot the first thing he ever gave Chi   
Chi. Just like the baka he was, he forgot she needed love too. The pressures   
on him were nothing compared to her worries. Goku cupped his face in his   
hands and cried. He cried for her. He cried for the love they lost.  
  
_Tattered picture book   
Was a photograph she took years ago   
Secret memories in her mind, how could love be so unkind   
Heartbreak time  
  
Faded pictures in a broken glass   
Like a mirror revealing   
What the woman is feeling   
Was it someone from a distant past   
Cuz it's breaking my heart   
So won't you stare into the glass_   
  
"Goku how could you?!?!" She was crying openly now. She wrapped her arms   
around herself and started rocking. "My life wasn't suppose to be this way.   
We were suppose to grow old and die together. Not you dying every five   
minutes and me growing old!!" She continued to cry. Never once looking at   
window. Behind the glass that showed a man with glassy eyes looking at her.  
  
  
_...Oh na, na, na, na, na, na   
As she stares into the glass, I'll be waiting   
...Oh na, na, na, na, na, na  
Cuz she's lost inside the past   
  
...Oh na, na, na, na, na, na  
As she stares into the glass, I'll be waiting   
...Oh na, na, na, na, na, na   
Cuz she's lost inside the past_   
  
"She's right. Her life should have been better. No one deserves to be put   
through the kind of pain I've caused her." He reached out towards the window.   
"I'm so sorry Chi Chi..."  
  
Chi Chi jumped a bit. 'I thought I heard his voice.' She tried to shrug   
off the deja vu feeling and calm herself down. She slowly raised herself off   
the couch over to the mirror. "Look what you have done. Even when you're   
gone... I can't shake your effects off of me."  
  
_Faded pictures in a broken glass   
Like a mirror revealing   
What the woman is feeling   
Was it someone from a distant past   
Cuz it's breaking my heart   
So won't you stare into the glass_   
  
The ripped pieces of the picture they took together fell on the ground.   
Somehow in the picture Chi Chi's grin frowned. He shook his head in sorrow.   
"What have I done..." He looked at Chi Chi again. She still looked beautiful   
in his eyes, but he didn't want to think about what he looked like in her   
eyes. She went over to the couch crying herself to sleep. "I wish things   
turned out differently for you... for us." He didn't notice that Chi Chi took   
the picture book by the mirror. He did notice that the mirror fell on the   
album. "I am sorry Chi Chi... really I am." He wiped his tears away and flew   
off.  
  
_Faded pictures in a broken glass   
Like a mirror revealing   
What the woman is feeling   
Was it someone from a distant past   
Cuz it's breaking my heart   
So won't you stare into the glass_   
  
  
Don't own DBZ/GT. And Case and Joe own the song. So don't sue.  
  
  
Author's notes: Hi folks!!! Um... this was my first and probably is gonna be my last serious Goku and Chi Chi fic. I hope you liked it!!!  
  
About Kiiling Me Softly.... I am working really, really hard on it but I might not get the next part out until the beginning of next year cuz I have to study for exams (ugh) cuz I am not the best english/literature, geography, or bussiness student. And to make things worse... it's snowing and I have got to find more jobs to do!! I hate snow!! If anyone has ANY ideas about that fic.... please e-mail me and tell me(I promise 2 give you credit)!!!! I am gonna get stuck on it soon and if anyone can help me, the faster it will be out. Just click on my name... okay!?!?! That's all, adidos  
  



End file.
